


Sober

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Doctor! reader - Freeform, F/M, Girls' Generation - Freeform, SNSD - Freeform, Song fic, drunk! reader, hyoyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Alcohol and bad choices are a common thing, luckily, there’s always someone to help you the morning after.





	Sober

> _I know that I’m a mess, do things that I regret_   
>  _Can’t help that I can’t help myself_   
>  _You’ll never understand, it’s hard to have one man_   
>  _So just for now I’ll wish you well_

You knew the morning had not started well when you felt a sharp headache taking over you the minute you slightly opened your eyes. The dim light that came in through the curtains hurt your eyes, and with a loud groan, you hid under the covers.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alive,” you heard a deep voice with a note of relief. “I thought you were dead, you could barely even walk last night. I had to bring you in here… well, into the room because you apparently gave your uber drier my address. Smart girl.”

You slowly pulled down the covers and looked at your apparent savior. A Dorito-shaped super soldier waved his hand at you and poured some Gatorade on a glass. He was kind enough to get you your favorite flavor. He was completely right, that was not your room but it wasn’t really an unfamiliar one. You had been there a thousand times before; you had woken up with and without him so many times that you had lost count. At least it was nice to know that you were with someone you trusted and who could really take care of you.

“You do know that these things do shit, right?” He asked, as he sat down on the bed and handed you the glass. “I mean, they help with the dehydration, but you only feel less miserable.”

“When did you become a hangover expert?” You exhaled after one long sip.

“A man has to,” he solemnly said. “Especially when you get drunk like that,” he pointed out with way too much evidence than you would’ve preferred. “I’ll bring you something to eat, I just wanted to make sure you were alive.”

You sat on the bed, contemplating all of your life choices and regretting the minute you left home the night before. You couldn’t regret much more because you couldn’t remember much more, but at least you’d made one great decision: going to Steve’s house. Bad choices started to creep in when you picked up your phone from the night table and started checking the messages. All of them from guys you’d apparently hooked up with, all of them asking to see you again, and all of them with words too awful for repetition. You deleted them all and swore you’d never drink again.

> _‘Cause I ain’t looking, right now ain’t looking for love_   
>  _But I might be feeling, some kinda way tomorrow_   
>  _Tonight I’m doing, all of the things that I want_   
>  _I better be going, but if you want tomorrow_

You spent the rest of the day with Steve, who so kindly drove to your place and brought you some clothing and whatnots to his place. He declared your stay for as long as you needed it, even if it meant a few days with him. You took a bubble bath on his tub for about an hour, which, in the end, turned out to be very helpful.

The two of you snuggled together to watch some TV on his bed, and you fell asleep a few times on his chest. He woke you up softly because you were snoring each time. He lovingly kissed the top of your head and returned his eyes to whatever thing he was watching; you had completely lost the track of time.

“You know,” he said in a concerned voice, “I understand you’re a grown up young lady and that you are completely entitled to go and do your own thing, but I find it scary that you’re so irresponsible sometimes… I don’t wanna go all grandpa Steve on you,” he hurried to add, “but I fear that someone could take advantage of you in that… state.”

“I can take care of myself, Steve,” you looked up at him and gently caressed his cheek. “Drunk or not, I can kick anyone’s ass any time.”

“(Y/N), I mean it,” he replied. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Why do I have the feeling this is not about me getting drunk anymore?”

“Is it ever just about that?” He sighed.

“I guess not,” you sighed too and fell completely silent. Your eyes were fixed on the TV, but you couldn’t really pay any attention to it. Even being with Steve felt uncomfortable now.

You knew he liked you, and you liked him too… in a way. In _your_ way. You made out, even made love sometimes, held hands and went to important events together, but you weren’t ready to be in a relationship with him. You had told him a hundred times that he was free to be with whoever he wanted because you weren’t together, but his answer was always the same. He wanted to be with you, and you only.

> _You can take me out, pour some wine and rub my shoulders_   
>  _But I don’t want you now I’ll come back when I’m hungover_   
>  _so I’ll, be yours when the night is over_   
>  _I, only love you when I’m sober_

“Do you have anything to drink?” You asked one night when you watched TV. Your legs were on top of his lap and he gently tapped his fingers on top of you. “Don’t you wanna have a drink with me?”

“Let me see what I’ve got,” he stood up and lazily walked to the fridge. You saw how his hips swayed with each step and you couldn’t help but to tug at you bottom lip. “Is beer alright with you? (Y/N), what the hell?” He frowned when he caught you staring. “Were you staring at me?”

“Not at you exactly,” you admitted, “but that ass of yours is really something else…” You nodded in absentmindedness. He shook his head and walked back to you with a bottle in each hand. “I wanna know something, do you get laid with people?” You kneeled on the couch when he sat down. “I mean, like apart from me, of course.”

“That’s none of your business,” he took the bottle to his lips and took a big sip. “I don’t think I need to ask if you get laid with others.”

“And if I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” you drank from your beer. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

He sneaked an arm behind your shoulder, but the beer didn’t last long enough. In a matter of minutes, and completely conscious, you were straddling Steve’s lap and kissing him passionately. Then, he took the fun to his bedroom.

One of the best moments of Steve Rogers was the morning after. He was a freak in the sheets, contrary to popular belief, but the morning after was his thing. Soft kisses on the back of your neck, and his fingers drawing formless shapes on your side were only a part of how your morning began. He’d turn you around and engulf your smaller frame with his big arms, breathing softly and just lingering the moment before fully waking up.

Everybody could be a good fuck, but not everybody knew how to be a great morning-after person. Steve was able to do both.

> _Can tell you’re into this, and that sometimes you wish_   
>  _That you could have me all to yourself_   
>  _You don’t know where I’ve been, ’cause I just came and went_   
>  _I’m not the type to kiss and tell_

One of the worst aspects of working with Steve, not as an avenger per se, but as a member of the medical team, was that you had to take care of a man who didn’t know the concept of “respect for one’s own body” and that you got a bit of your own medicine. He was badly injured and funnily enough, you were always appointed as his head doctor.

He had spent a few hours under sedation after a particularly tough mission in which he’d taken the biggest hit, of course. You turned on the music he liked to give him a comfortable awakening, and as you waited for the medicine to wear out, you sat down and focused on a book. About an hour later, you heard him groaning softly.

“Book worm,” he said softly.

“Hey baby,” you put the text aside and rushed towards him. “How are you feeling?” You gently caressed the side of his forehead that did not have any wounds. “You took a big hit, you knew that?”

“I must have,” he chuckled with great effort and winced in pain not long after. “I feel terrible.”

“I will get you more medicine, it won’t make you sleepy but you’ll definitely feel better,” you placed a soft kiss to his lips, but before you could walk away, he grabbed your hand.

“For a minute I thought I was not going to see you again,” his fingers interlocked with yours.

“You’ll always come back to me, Steve,” you hid your fears behind a smile. He came in such bad condition that you weren’t really sure that he’d make it. “If you’re not here, who is going to take care of me?” You shrugged and let go of him.

The recovery was thankfully quite fast. Of course the super-soldier serum had everything to do with it and in about a week, Steve was back at his place with his personal nurse by his side. You liked taking care of him, it was as fun as it was easy.

But it oftentimes turned uncomfortable when you’d end up talking about your unspoken thing.

“Why can’t we be together?” He asked at lunch.

You tossed your cutlery onto the table in exasperation. “Can we have a normal lunch for a change, Steve?” You growled. “I told you enough times, I don’t want to be with you or anybody. I don’t like relationships because in my experience they always go to shit so I just stopped having them. I like you, and I might even love you but I am not willing to put a name on whatever the hell we have.”

“But why can’t you give in a little and try? I mean, I have to see you going out and hooking up with a hundred guys and I’m supposed to be okay with that?” He retorted.

“Well yes,” you nodded. “Of course you’re supposed to be okay because, again, we’re not together Steve. We’re just… pals, friends with benefits, call it whatever you want. I am not going to give in when you’re obviously not giving up either. You want me to be something I am not, and that’s just not cool.”

“How many guys did you make out with the other night when you appeared at my door?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” you shrugged. “You should know that already,” you stood up and left your half-eaten dish on the sink. You were not hungry anymore, and you were not in the mood to be with him the rest of the day.

You packed up the few belongings you had and stormed out of the front door.

> _‘Cause I ain’t looking, right now ain’t looking for love_   
>  _But I might be feeling, some kinda way tomorrow_   
>  _Tonight I’m doing, all of the things that I want_   
>  _I better be going, but if you want tomorrow_

You were back in your room at the compound because it was the only place you knew you could keep yourself busy. Incoming came on a daily basis, and as long as you could avoid Rogers, it was all you needed. And every time Steve tried to talk to you, you came up with new and improved excuses.

That until one day you had run out of them.

“We need to cut the bullshit,” he said one day as he grabbed your arm tightly, but not enough to hurt you. “The other day you ran off and I don’t understand why.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” you rolled your eyes. “Let me go.”

“I want to know what happened.”

“Nothing happened, Steve…” you sighed. “You asked the wrong question and I just lost my shit because you have no right to ask how many guys I hook up with. I don’t ask you about the things you do with your private life,” you pointed out. “Don’t ask me about mine, because if you must know, you’re not the only guy in my life. I like you, you know that… I might even love you, and you know that too…” your voice became weaker. “But you know this too, I really don’t want to be with anybody. I like being with you,” you placed a hand on his shoulder. “I understand if you don’t want to do this anymore, because honestly… who would? I suck,” you chuckled gloomily. “I am not girlfriend material at all… I just don’t want you to be miserable while you wait for something that’s not going to happen.”

Steve cupped your face and kissed you with roughness… but you couldn’t help but to like that side of him. It was like unleashing a beast, and you were ready to tame it. Thank goodness you were in a public spot, otherwise, that would’ve ended with way less clothing than you wanted.

“As long as I get to be with you, I suppose it’ll be fine,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against yours.

“About damn time you realized that, Rogers,” you chuckled, pecking his lips one last time.

> _You can take me out, pour some wine and rub my shoulders_   
>  _But I don’t want you now I’ll come back when I’m hungover_   
>  _so I’ll, be yours when the night is over_   
>  _I, only love you when I’m sober_

You knew the rest of the Avengers would be having their weekly get together, but Steve didn’t really participate in those. You decided to stay a while, and to most people’s surprise, you were not drinking anything. You were just sharing with the people you gladly called your friends, but you still missed Steve’s presence there. He could be a pain in the ass most of the time, but he was your pain in the ass and you adored it.

It’s not like you had any problem admitting how much you really liked him, because you were enough of a grown up to understand your feelings; the problem was admitting you had thought of being with him more than once.

Being single had become a lifestyle for you and you were not willing to put it at risk, but there you were, unconsciously walking towards Steve’s room in the compound.

> _Only love you when I’m sober_

“Are you alright?” he asked in a sleepy voice as he noticed your presence next to his. “Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“No,” you hushed. “I’m alright, I just—I just didn’t want to be alone tonight… do you mind if I stay here?” You whispered.

“You’ll always have a space in my bed,” he replied, but you weren’t really sure if he was asleep or not. Nevertheless, he opened the covers and let you in. “You know, no matter how many times we fight or whatever, you’ll always be my girl,” you slid in and held on tightly to him; his warmth was inviting and soothing. “I love you, and nothing can change that.”

“I love you too,” you hummed, hiding yourself in the space right under his chin. “More than you choose to believe.”


End file.
